


A New Beginning

by aryasnark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Cinderella (2015), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of the Red Wedding, Spoilers up until season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark is rescued from the Red Wedding and sent into a completely new kingdom, where he meets a beautiful young woman called Ella.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I altered some GoT/ASOIAF canon moments. For one, Jaime was in King's Landing during the Storm of Swords/Season 3 moments mentioned here, and I chose to use Jeyne instead of Talisa, because I really don't like her. And in this, Catelyn was killed before Robb. I know these are inconvenient plot holes, but please deal with them, for they aren't relevant to the actual story! Also, I know that Jaime and Tyrion's actions are OOC, too, but hey, this is a crossover between Cinderella and GoT, so compromises had to be made!

Tyrion knew it was a dreadful idea the moment he came up with it, but still, here he was, dragging an unconscious Robb Stark out of the Twins while the people around him were slaughtering each other.

Of course he wasn't alone. He had his brother, and Sansa Stark helping him. But still, the stupid things he sometimes got himself into....

It had started when Tyrion had accidentally read a letter his father, Tywin, had in the process of sending to Lord Bolton. In the letter they discussed their plans to assassinate Robb Stark at Edmure Tully's wedding. And just like that, without realizing what he was getting himself into, he had showed the letter to his wife, Sansa, and so they had come up with a plan. 

Fortunately for them, Tyrion's one-handed brother had agreed to help. And together they had sneaked out of King's Landing in the dead of the night, making their way to the Twins. The plan was faulty, but it had its good parts, too. 

For one, no one questioned when Ser Jaime Lannister marched into the castle. The moment when they realized what he was up to, it was already too late. Jaime managed to sneak Robb out of the feast, and here they were, hiding in the bushes, further away from the castle.

Robb had already been shot in the chest with arrows at least four times, so it was no surprise the boy was unconscious. As Tyrion inspected the wounds, he knew that they would not have much time. They had to get moving immediately.

"What about my mother?" Sansa blurted out.

"I'm sorry", was all Jaime said as he lifted Robb up in his arms. They, silently, made their way to the carriage they had brought with them. Tyrion reached out to grab Sansa's hand in his. It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

"At least your brother's safe", was all he could say as they climbed on, and so they were off.

Tyrion had never thought he'd go through so much effort to protect a Stark. But once he had started, there was no going back. They were in for quite a journey. 

There was a kingdom, far away, across the Narrow Sea, even further than the furthest edge of Qarth, completely different from the horrid world of Westeros. A world full of kind, caring people who wished each other no harm. And as it so happened, a world with a king, a dead wife, and no heir. 

"Are we really going to do this?" Sansa asked with a shaky voice as they sat in the carriage. She was pressing on Robb's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. "Are we really leaving?"

"There's no staying now, not after what we did", Jaime said seriously, looking out of the carriage to see the Twins in flames. "Let's hope it'll be worth it."

"It will", Tyrion said. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his brother, or himself.

The road was long and harsh. First they took a ship to Pentos, after which they took another one, going all the way around the lands Tyrion had always dreamed of seeing, but which he knew he'd never get to experience now. 

On their second day in the seas, Robb Stark finally woke up. Both Tyrion and Sansa were in his cabin as he did.

The young king groaned as he moved to a sitting position on his uncomfortable bed. It took him a moment to realize who was in the room with him. "Sansa!" he gasped out as soon as he recognized his sister. "How...?" before he could say another word, Sansa rushed over to him, hugging him tight. 

"I'm glad you're alright", she whispered.

"I'm glad you're alright, too", Robb said with so much relief in his voice as he hugged his sister back. As he did, he eyed Tyrion, speaking the question everyone had waited for him to ask: "What's happening?"

"We're taking you away", Tyrion said. "Westeros isn't safe anymore."

Robb looked at Sansa, waiting for some sort of an explanation. "Mother...?"

Sansa shook her head, biting her lip to hold back the tears. "She didn't make it. Jaime got you out of the Twins just in time."

"Jaime Lannister?" Robb asked in disbelief. "What on earth is going on?"

"There will be plenty of time for that", Tyrion said impatiently. "What matters now is this: You are no longer Robb Stark. Your name is Christopher. But people like to call you Kit."

"What?!" Robb asked, completely dumbfounded. "What- Why?"

"Because we can never go back to Westeros", Sansa said quietly. "Not after everything. This is our chance to start over. We'll have fake identities, too", she said.

"New identities", Tyrion corrected. "We'll have to make them our own", he looked at Robb. "You will be a prince. One day you'll become king. Perhaps not the mighty King in the North you were, but this place... it can make you happy."

"It can make all of us happy", Sansa promised, holding Robb's hand tightly. "Please."

Tyrion knew that as Robb gave a shaky nod, he did not yet mean it. But he would, in time.

"You look completely different", Jaime said, laughing a bit as Robb came out of his cabin. He indeed did look very different. Sansa had helped him change his haircut. 

They had used all sorts of gels and potions to make the curls die down a bit, so now his hair was smooth and straight, only curling at the back of his neck. And his beard was gone. He somehow looked more like his age like this, but the pain was still visible in his eyes.

"You do", Sansa agreed. "You look like you used to."

Tyrion nodded. "This will do nicely. And it's good timing, too. We'll be there in a few days."

"Where exactly is 'there'?" Robb asked as he took a seat, running a hand through his hair.

"A faraway kingdom, Kit", Tyrion said. He had tried to get everyone to use their new names, but Sansa was the only one being obedient. Robb clearly didn't want to, and Jaime kept forgetting his new name. "Somewhere where we'll all be safe."

It took a long, long time for Robb - Kit to get used to his new position. Once they had arrived in the kingdom, the king had greeted them with open arms, and very quickly he had started seeing Robb as his son. 

But Robb could never truly forget his identity. He could never shake the fact that his entire family was dead, aside from his sister. And he had a wife already. Sweet Jeyne, who had left him with tears in her eyes. 

But it was time to put all that behind him, as Tyrion said. In this world he was Prince Kit. Jaime was now his guard, Tyrion was an adviser to the king and Sansa was his wife. And everything was perfectly fine. Robb just wasn't happy.

Until one day, as he, Jaime and the rest of the castle's officers were out hunting, Robb spotted a young woman with a horse that had gone off to a faster gallop than the girl could control. Being his gallant self, Robb followed the girl and the horse, and eventually managed to steady it.

"Miss, are you alright?" Robb asked, looking at the girl with concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright, but you nearly frightened the life out of him!" the girl snapped, going around in circles on that horse of hers. Her skills on horseback were remarkable, and even though Robb tried to ignore it, it all reminded him of home. Of his riding contests with Jon, of him teaching his little sisters to ride.

"Who?" Robb asked, completely confused at who she could possibly mean.

"The stag!" the girl snapped again. "What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?"

Robb couldn't help but to smile. What a world he lived in! A world where a beautiful, young girl could be worried about the fate of a stag. Tyrion was right. This was a place where they could be happy. "I must confess I've never met him before", he smiled. "He is a friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance", the girl explained. "We met just now. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I felt he had a great deal left to do in his life, that's all", she seemed to be blushing as she finished her story. She was so lovely. The loveliest girl Robb had ever met. 

"Miss, what do they call you?" he couldn't help but to ask. He usually avoided this part, for he did not wish to have to utter out the name "Kit" when asked the same, but he was too curious to keep quiet. 

"Never mind what they call me", the girl said. Robb was surprised by this reply. She seemed as uneager to share as he was.

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone", Robb said, quickly recovering from her reply. He knew that if they were in Westeros, the sweet girl would be in plenty of trouble for being in the forest all by her lonesome.

"I'm not alone!" the girl said. "I'm with you... Mister... what do they call you?"

Here was the question Robb had been dreading. But the reply came easier than he had expected: "You don't know who I am?" 

When he saw the confusion on her face, he shook his head. "That is, they call me Kit. Or, my father does, when he's in a good mood." His father had lost his head in King's Landing. But the man he now called father was a pleasant man.

The girl seemed to like his reply, for she smiled. "And... where do you live, Mister Kit?"

At Winterfell, which was now in ruins. "At the palace", he said, constantly reminding himself to keep up the appearances. "My father's teaching me his trade", somehow he did not want to confess that he was a prince. He hadn't fancied the special treatment as King in the North, nor did he fancy it now.

"You're an apprentice!" the girl said, seemingly impressed. 

"Of a sort", Robb nodded with a smile. Her smile was beautiful.

"That's very fine. Do they treat you well?"

Robb thought of the king, and then of Sansa, Jaime and Tyrion, who all put up with his mood swings. "Better than I deserve, most likely. And you?"

He was surprised when he saw the smile disappear from the girl's face. So the answer was no. "They treat me as well as they're able."

"I'm sorry", Robb said quickly, meaning it. He didn't want anyone to be in pain, least of all someone who seemed as kind as her.

"It's not your doing", the girl pointed out.

"Nor yours either, I bet", Robb smiled, and was relieved when a smile broke on the girl's face as well.

"It's not so very bad", the girl said after she seemed to recover from Robb's words. She was clearly not used to kindness. "Others have it worse, I'm sure. We must... simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?"

Robb was so shocked by this statement. It was true. It was something he had always believed, but something he knew would not have been a way of surviving in Westeros. But here... with this girl... "Yes. You're right!" he said with a smile. "That's exactly how I feel."

The girl smiled that pretty smile of hers, but it soon disappeared when the hunting horns called, and she remembered the stag. "Please don't let them hurt him!" she pleaded. Somehow it touched Robb. It touched him in a way he could hardly describe. He remembered Grey Wind, his loyal direwolf. The one that had been killed at the Twins.

"But... we're hunting, you see", Robb said. "It's what's done." It was, but it didn't mean it was what should be done.

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what should be done!" the girl said with a firm tone, stunning Robb yet again. It was like she was reading his thoughts.

"Right again", he said with a bright smile.

"So, then... you'll leave him alone, won't you?" the girl asked, looking Robb right in the eye. For the first time in his life, Robb truly felt like Kit. He felt he could make something out of himself. Here, with this girl.

"I will", Robb said with a nod. 

"Thank you very much, Mister Kit", the girl smiled, but before Robb could respond, they heard Jaime shout:

"There you are, Your High-"

"Kit! It's Kit!" Robb shouted, feeling strange for shouting out the name he had denied for so long. Perhaps he was really turning into this Kit. "Yes! I'm on my way!" he could see the amused look on Jaime's face as he replied:

"Well, we better get a move on, Mister Kit."

"Like I said, on my way", Robb said as he turned his eyes back to the girl. He knew it was time to leave, but he did not want to. There was something so pure and innocent about her. Something that intrigued him more than anything or anyone ever had. 

Still, he forced himself to turn away - only to turn back once more.

"I hope to see you again, miss", he said with a serious look on his face. He meant it. 

The girl smiled, nodding. "And I, you."

At that moment Robb smiled with such relief and happiness on his face. He felt like a huge weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He knew that with this girl, he could finally start to heal. 

So, as he rode off to follow his men back to the castle, he knew that he would do whatever it took to see the girl again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I love Robb with all my heart, and all I want is for him to be happy, and in a way, it happened here, and nothing could please me more <33


End file.
